True Love at not really First Sight
by Gypsy Amelia
Summary: A retelling of what should have happened between Grace and Tsu'tey. Alternate couple. Please read the A/N in beginning! I stink at Summaries, so, give it a chance! DISCONTINUED FOR NOW


**A/N - I must say the the story "In the Name of Science." inspired me to write this retelling of Avatar. I think this is a cute couple, I would like to elaborate on. Of course as any other retelling I will have differs of the plot and such. Well if you are reading this thank you for reading and I think True Colors for the inspiration. The rating might Bump up to T. But we'll see. Please review so I can get feedback to make my stories better! :) (Beta reader needed: Privet Message me please.)  
I hope you enjoy! (((REVISED VERSION)))**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 - First encounter. **

It was the first day back, since they had let Grace back into the hometree. Grace breathed in the molted scent of the hometree as she passed through the spirals into the speech area. She had gotten many scowls but also many warm welcomes. Grace ran her fingers over the soft moss of the interior walls, smelling it to a finer point. It was late and she had to transfer back to camp, although she could not sleep. She walked among the many "hall ways" of the plant until she came to a quiet room on the ground, witch she quietly slipped into. She let out a relieved breath, when she heard a noise and spun around shockingly.

"What are you doing in here?" Tsu'tey snapped viciously at her. Grace made a face at him. "I can't sleep in the hammocks. I... ummm... Have a problem with heights." He snorted. "Then all means, sleep anywhere you want, Except the mat." Grace scowled. "You know, I didn't want this war! I'm trying to keep the peace!" That seemed to make him angry. "What? YOU, are trying to keep peace! The one who is yelling _**all**_ the time!" Grace was outraged, and threw her hands in the air. "Yes you do!" She hammered in his face. "I DO NOT!" He roared viciously. Grace was now on a war path. "Dr. grace." Grace was suddenly very annoyed by his accent. "What do you want!" Tsu'tey sighed. "I want nothing, Dr. Grace. I want the dreamwalkers to leave. I want the skypeople to leave. You, to leave." Grace looked down, feeling more hurt by that comment than she would have liked. "Well I will leave once I go to sleep. Now... Could you please leave?" There was an uncomfortable silence. Grace played with the hem of her shirt and cleared her throat so fill the solemn air. "How come your not sleeping in the hammocks?" Grace questioned, and Tsu'tey groaned. "I do not feel well." Grace nodded. "Thats understandable." She shifted weight in her legs. "I'm sorry Dr. Grace. I have not been myself lately." Tsu'tey looked down, ashamed at himself. "hummmm. Its alright Tsu'tey. And as my people would say back on our crappy home planet, We are only human." Grace smiled, and Tsu'tey frowned. "What dose that mean?" Grace cocked her head in thought. "It means... We are allowed to make mistakes. Ummmm... Oh! We are not perfect." Tsu'tey swallowed hard. Grace rocked back on her heals and clasped her hands together. "Well I really have to go to sleep." Tsu'tey's head shot up. "Oh! Use the cot! I go." He quickly made his way out the door, almost as though leaping to safety. "Thank You!" Grace called after him. She heard a grunt in reply.

Grace sighed as she walked over to the cot. She quietly descended on to it, making sure to be in a comfortable position. She closed her eyes, and she was no longer in a body.

* * *

Grace opened her eyes to be greeted by inside lid of the chamber. She sighed once more as the lid poped open. "Hey how was your day!" She heard Jake call from the other dream chamber. "It was fine rookie. How was yours?" Jake groaned. "My Avatar will be sore fro weeks. Neytiri worked me hard." Grace heard a noise from behind her to see Norm holding in a laugh. "Really? You have to think of it that way! Thats really mature Norm." Jake complained. "Quiet from the peanut gallery, _**Norm**._" Grace groaned, realizing she was already putting up with this. Grace looked around the small station sighing at what would happen tomorrow.

_tbc..._


End file.
